Love at First Sight - Chapter 1 : First sight
by aleypxrei
Summary: This is me writing from 4 years ago.. But then I have started to revive it.. It's honestly.. Quite bad i would say myself.. My writing 4 years ago is .-. meh.. So.. I'm sorry if it's bad but please enjoy.. It's mostly all from my mind.. MOSTLY, not fully..


The time was 2 in the afternoon. I got off the train and walked around the station with a piece of paper which was supposedly to be a map. As I looked at that piece of paper, I struggled to understand what my little sister had drawn. " Damn.. better give me a map instead of this crappy drawing next time.. " I moaned as I walked around the station, bumping into some strangers. The station was quite plain looking, just some benches here and there and also advertising billboards which no one cared of. Lucky for me, I could make out the address from that crappy piece of paper. Being a self-conscious person, I went to the restroom first to check on my appearance. Blonde straight hair which seems like I had just rebonded it. Yellow eyes, with a sharp nose and normal lips. Yep that is me. Your average 17 year old boy with a height of 175cm and medium build. Looking into the mirror, I quickly checked my hairstyle and clothes, making sure they were presentable. It was a good weather on that day as the sun was covered by the clouds and breezes of wind blows from time to time.

As I walked out of the restroom and exited the station, I tried to think how should I find my way around this town, with just the address and my first day around these parts. The town gave me a feeling almost similar to home, with numerous apartments all around and rows of shophouses along the streets. It was almost like a concrete jungle out there. If I were to say, its not much different from home, just with different kind of people whom I haven't met yet.

Looking around for someone who I can ask for directions, I spotted a petite girl with long purple hair. Her bangs were covering part of her eyes so I could not see her face clearly. She was staring into thin air, as if she had no reason to be here. I silently walked up to her, hoping that she was not noticing that I was going to approach her, lest it may scare her. As I approached her, I tried to speak but no sound was coming out of my mouth due to nervousness. I still didn't know why I was this nervous. It was just to ask for directions. "umm miss?" I said softly while tapping her shoulder.  
With an innocent smile, she looked up to me, moving her bangs that was in the way of her  
vision and said " yes? May I help you?"

Showing her the map I was holding, I went ahead and ask " could you show this place miss? I'm having trouble finding my way as it is my first time around these areas… "  
"Sure.. " she smiled coyly.. It was the first time that I almost melted on the spot. She was what you would call a real beauty. Everything about her was perfect to me. I couldn't find any fault with her appearance no matter how hard I did. Little by little did I know that she was stealing my heart.

"Shall we go now?" I asked while extending out my hand to her.

"Sure.." Just when she grabbed my hand, my face turned bright red, and I could feel how smooth her hands were. It was as smooth as silk and I almost wanted to just hold her hand for as long as we were walking.

As we started walking along the nearly empty streets, I tried to start a conversation between the both of us to make the atmosphere less awkward.

"So.. what's your name miss?" I tried to start the conversation.

"Its pastel.. Pastel valentine.." She replied while trying to hide her face from showing her shyness. "What about yours? "

"My name is Len, Len kagamine.. Just call me Len or Lenny, whichever is fine with you.. Pastel right? That is a cute name " I smiled as I replied her. Looking at her from this distance and walking side by side, I could just feel content in my heart. Is this what they call love at first sight? I wondered to myself and was lost in deep thoughts.

The petite girl smiled at the compliment as we walked to the addressed area. "What would you be doing in this district?" she asked, disrupting my thoughts.

"I rented an apartment around here since its nearer to the school I had been accepted into. A good thing my luggage will arrive tomorrow by courier as I don't think I can struggle with all those boxes alone."

The girl was amused and a cheerful laughter escaped her lips. "Maybe you should have used the same services to get sent here?"

I was puzzled and started to think. " Do they have anything like that? " I asked with my eyes wide open.

She simply smiled and continue walking when I realized she was trying to joke around. "Damn!" I thought to myself.

"Umm Miss Pastel?"

"Yes?"

"Is it still a long way to go?" I could feel my legs almost giving out due to the long walk.

"Not really.. It is just around the corner.." She gave me a surprised look that seem to meant "are you tired?"

I continued walking and stared at her face for quite some time until she noticed me and gave a surprised "what?"

"Hmm.. Has anyone ever told you that you are cute?" I gave her the sweetest smile I could while asking her.

"Umm.." Her cheeks lit slightly for a second before she recomposed herself.  
I then patted her head and continue to walk towards the apartment.

"So.. from here, just take a right at that junction and you will reach.." she speaked in a depressed voice.

I smiled and thanked her for leading me. But before I could forget, I speaked up and said "Umm.. Miss Pastel.. " My face was red even before I continued. "W-would you like to exchange phone numbers?" I turned away to hide my red face.

"You're welcome and umm… sure.." I could see her cheeks flushed slightly as she took out her phone. I keyed in my number and gave my phone a missed call.

"Thanks and goodbye?" I smiled and returned the phone back to her.

She turned around and strolled off. Her purple hair that was rather thin swayed with her movement as she said her goodbyes. I just stood there and stared at her before she disappeared into the crowd due to her being a little short. I turned around and continued walking to my apartment while whistling happily.

Reaching the apartment, I quickly lied down on the sofa. The apartment is quite small, being it the cheapest one I could find. It only had a living room, a small kitchen and a toilet. Feeling tired, I took out my phone and stared at her number, before falling asleep moments later.


End file.
